i want to grow old with you
by manic the hedgehog
Summary: a one shot song fic to the song i want to grow old with you by westlife... its sasuke and Naruto's wedding... thats all i can say about it really enjoy... SasuNaru MPreg not sure of what to rate it but i left it at K


**i heard this song and i jsut had to write a one shot to it... once again it is dedicated to jnhwwe as i owe her another one shot . **

**enjoy... please read and review i want to know what you think .**

**edit thankyou to blackfairy30 for correcting my spelling (i hadnt actually realised i had added the c in with the spelling and still dont know how it happened)**

**edit2 i have gone through this and now corrected the spellings and typos i found if you find any more please let me know...**

_**

* * *

**_

Another day  
without your smile  
another day just passes by  
but now I know  
how much it means  
for you to stay  
Right here with me

That was it Sasuke couldn't take it any longer, he couldn't stay in the sound for another minuet he needed him too much. He walked out if his room walking through the layer he passed several people all of which asked where he was going his reply was simply "home".

_**The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger  
but it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer**_

He walked into the village with his head held high heading determinedly for the hokage's office when he got there the blonde busty hokage was shocked into silence by his appearance, she questioned his return he said he was sick of not having what he knew he needed and that he wanted to come home, when questioned as to what it was that he needed his reply was "Naruto" the hockage was shocked but eventually relaxed she nodded

"Go on Uchiha get him, but I warn you hurt him like that again and I will make the rest of your life miserable" Sasuke nodded and left…

To say Naruto was shocked to find the raven haired boy there was an understatement his shock only grew when Sasuke threw himself on Naruto and declared his love for the blonde apologising for it taking so long for him to realise his feelings.

Naruto only smiled and hugged him back accepting his feelings and declaring his own giving a simple but true saying that both the boys knew well "they always say time apart only makes love grow stronger"

_**I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you  
Sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you**_

Naruto took a deep breath to calm his nerves he looked over to Sakura who smiled "ready?" she asked, Naruto nodded and linked arms with Iruka who was going to give him away as his 'father' today was the day Sasuke and Naruto would be married. Naruto took one last glance in the mirror at his long white dress that he had been somehow talked into wearing the dress strapless but held up perfectly by his swollen pregnant belly…

_**A thousand miles between us now  
it causes me to wonder how  
our love tonight remains so strong  
it makes our risk right all along**_

The vows where said and there was one final thing to do…

"Do you Sasuke Uchiha take Naruto Uzumaki to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and health until death do you part?" Tsunade asked Sasuke looked over to her and nodded

"I do" she nodded and then turned to Naruto

"And do you Naruto Uzumaki take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health until death do you part?" Naruto nodded

"I do" Tsunade smiled

"Then by the power vested in me as Hokage of Konoha I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" and so it happened Sasuke and Naruto's lips met and the knot was tied.

_**The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger  
but it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer**_

_**I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you  
Sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you**_

_**Things can come and go I know but  
Baby I believe  
Something's burning strong between us  
makes it clear to me**_

They where dancing their first dace as a married couple Naruto grinning and even Sasuke had allowed his face for this night to grace a smile for this night they where normal no missions or dreams in the way this night was theirs…

_**The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger  
But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer**_

**_I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you  
Sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you_**

Two years later…

And a small child with jet black hair but insanely bright blue eyes ran up to her raven haired daddy when he called for her

"Are we going to see mummy now?" she asked, Sasuke nodded and the two went off to meet up with the sixth Hockage Naruto…

* * *

**there you have it again please R and R . **

**edit thankyou to blackfairy30 and hyperactiveice**** for telling me about my typos and spelling mistakes .**

**yours **

**Manic the hedgehog**


End file.
